


Haunted

by KiraWaters



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Ghosts, M/M, Spirit - Freeform, angsty kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraWaters/pseuds/KiraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's scary out here. Let me in." What day was it? Riku rolled over with a groan and checked his clock. It was only three in the morning and Sora only woke him this early once a year. Sighing he threw an arm over his head before a drop of water fell on his forehead making him look up. Water seeped from the ceiling making him scowl and sit up. </p><p>"Sora! I spent the last of my savings on this fucking place. If you ruin it I'll have your head." Riku's voice was no louder then a low growl, but as he spoke the water above his head evaporated into nothing once more. Riku lay back on the bed with a sigh, "Thank you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other pieces of work on here I should be working on, but I am at a difficult point in them. I am still struggling through them, but until they get up I kind of didn't want to leave you with nothing. So here's a simple one chapter thing to keep you going until I can get updates up.
> 
> Also I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters!!!

The lights flickered on and off making soft, ocean blue eyes slowly open. He'd moved here three weeks ago under a job and he had yet to complete it. He just couldn't bring himself to do what was needed of him in this house. "Sora?"

"It's scary out here. Let me in." What day was it? Riku rolled over with a groan and checked his clock. It was only three in the morning and Sora only woke him this early once a year. Sighing he threw an arm over his head before a drop of water fell on his forehead making him look up. Water seeped from the ceiling making him scowl and sit up. 

"Sora! I spent the last of my savings on this fucking place. If you ruin it I'll have your head." Riku's voice was no louder then a low growl, but as he spoke the water above his head evaporated into nothing once more. Riku lay back on the bed with a sigh, "Thank you."

The previous owner of the house allowed Riku to buy it so he could do his job and get rid of the poltergeist living there. Instead, he chose to take up residence and amuse himself with the boy he sometimes saw. From the glimpses he'd gotten Sora was small, well toned, and a brunette. His eyes were an electrifying blue but most of the time he could only catch second glimpses of the shy boy. normally Riku didn't think as the ghosts, or spirits, he dealt with as individuals but Sora had a very unique personality. He wasn't terrifying, he didn't hurt people; he just seemed to be lonely. Riku couldn't exorcise someone that wasn't harmful. 

"I don't want to be alone." He was reliving the night he died. They'd gone through this twice together already and each time it broke Riku's heart. Still, Sora begged him not to leave and begged him to help him through it. A part of Riku just wanted to end his suffering, but another part of Riku didn't want the boy to leave him. 

It was an odd thought actually, having feelings like this for a poltergeist. A bulb in the kitchen shattered and Riku found himself standing and crossing his room and into the hallway. The hall light had already been shattered and he didn't realize it until he stepped on the broken glass. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" The voice was getting frantic which meant he was about to die. 

From what Riku could piece together Sora was killed by a boyfriend or something. He didn't have the full story though because Sora couldn't talk in the present. He could only use the past to speak for him which meant they didn't have actual conversations. Riku liked hearing the small boy's voice but he never got to hear it directed at him. "It's alright it doesn't hurt, Sora." The silver haired boy whispered though he was unsure on if he was being talked to. Still, he liked to make believe he was in a conversation with someone bodily. 

Sora flew back into Riku's couch before his image faded making him blink slowly. He hated this day, this day of all days was the worst. It went on for hours which meant he didn't sleep much come the anniversary of the spirit's death. Riku grabbed a broom and dustpan before cleaning his hallway up and then his kitchen. No more lights were shattered, so Riku counted that as a small plus. He returned to his bedroom and lay down on the bed trying to ignore Sora's frantic voice and the sounds of slamming and banging against the walls. How could anyone harm such a peaceful looking boy? Sora didn't look like he could ever do anything harmful or mean to anyone, so why had this happened to him?

A knock on his front door made Riku's eyes flutter in annoyance before he stood once again. He wasn't wearing a shirt but it wasn't like he was out of shape, plus it was three in the fucking morning. Whoever was at his door should expect the owner to be sleeping or at least half asleep at a time like this. He threw the door open, his eyes flashing in slight annoyance. A police officer stood there staring at him rather blankly. 

"We've had noise complaints." This had never happened before. 

Riku scrunched his nose in slight annoyance before relaxing and stepping aside, "I am the only one here, sir. My house makes some odd noises every once in a while, but I did not think they were disturbing to the people around me. If you would like to look around you may." He kept his tone cool and fairly relaxed. He didn't need anyone thinking he was a party boy or some shit. Riku came out of that phase a long time ago.

The officer nodded slightly and stepped inside to investigate. Sora was thrown into the kitchen wall at the same time making the officer jump. He ran a hand through his golden, blonde hair before shooting Riku a look. "Care to explain?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did." The ocean eyed boy groaned. "I am in a different line of work, sir. I just haven't yet completed my job." How did one explain to another that they exorcised ghosts, demons, and the unknown? He would get thrown in jail for lying or some shit. 

"I'm going to continue to look around." This man's eyes were much like Sora's. Pools of never ending water that seemed to electrify the soul and Riku quite liked them. He nodded numbly as the man moved through his house slowly taking everything in. 

"I don't like it!" Sora screamed; the walls shook and one of the windows in the front room cracked making Riku wince. That would be a pretty penny to fix later down the line. Riku could feel the energy in the room shift and he sighed slowly trying to focus on something other then the insanity of the house around him. 

The officer had gone white, pale white. He was frozen in the middle of the living room when Riku came up behind him. "My house is haunted. The noises should die down in a few hours if you want to just leave." What else was he supposed to say? It wasn't like he could comfort the man in anyway. 

The blonde nodded quickly before shoving a card into Riku's hands and practically running out the front door. "Call me if you ever need help here!" The front door slammed shut when he left making Riku smirk. 

"Sora, are you jealous?" The faded image of the boy appeared in front of him looking annoyed, maybe he was pouting some too. This was the clearest Riku had ever seen Sora before. He wondered if it was from the tension or the anger sitting in those stormy eyes of his. 

"I don't like it."

They couldn't have an actual conversation but the words were softer. "I know you don't, but it's not my fault the cops were called."

"No." Sora's lips didn't move as he spoke. His image would slightly shudder as if he was static before going straight again. "I don't like it." A hand reached out to touch Riku's chest before going through him. 

He understood very well. Riku felt a pressure on his heart before he looked at the floor and nodded slowly, "I know Sora. I don't like it either." His words were no louder then a whisper. 

There were many times he had wished Sora was alive and well, standing with him instead of just existing. How many times had he woken to see those blue eyes staring at him with joy, excitement, yet silence always made those perfect lips stay still. Riku looked back up and saw Sora's heart break through those beautiful, innocent eyes of his. Well, if he had a heart to break he was sure this would be the moment. A silent tear trickled down Riku's pale cheek before he smiled and brought a hand up to cover his chest. He made believe it was over Sora's hand. 

"Let me cross you over, Sora."

"No....I'll never leave. I belong with you, I promise I won't go." Some more words of his past to convey what he felt. Riku frowned and let his hand fall before nodding slightly. Were they forever doomed to stay like this? one always so close yet unable to reach the other?

The man nodded wearily before rubbing his eyes and sighing, "I have to go to sleep."

The image of Sora faded like it always did. Riku was left alone in his living room, staring at a blank wall in disappointment. His co-workers often asked why he had stayed in this place. Why he had never gone home to see his family, Kairi asked about him often, but he never returned their calls anymore. How could he tell them he fell in love with a spirit? They would think he was ridiculous, crazy and maybe he was. He didn't care as long as he could stay with Sora. 

"I won't leave you, Sora. As long as you are here so will I be." Riku wondered if his words had gone unheard. He headed back to his bedroom before collapsing on his bed and setting his alarm. "Good night." He whispered letting his eyes slipped closed slowly.

He supposed it wasn't bad knowing Sora would always be there to protect him. No one would ever break in and if they did they would have the wrath of a poltergeist on them because as far as Sora was concerned Riku was his. Riku had become a part of the house as soon as he moved in which meant he belonged to Sora now. These were things Riku could live with, but he supposed the worst of it was that he would never hear Sora's gentle voice say his name. 

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Short, sweet, simple. I need to write more like this.


End file.
